militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
10th Mountain Division Artillery (United States)
United States of America |allegiance= |branch=Army |type= Field artillery |role= Division Force Fires HQs |size= Brigade |garrison= Fort Drum, New York |battles=World War II |decorations= |commander1= COL Donald Paquin |commander4= CSM Dwalyn Dasher |commander4_label= Command Sergeant Major |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Combat service identification badge }} The 10th Mountain Division Artillery (DIVARTY) is the Force Fires Headquarters for the 10th Mountain Division. The DIVARTY served with the division from 1942 to the present, including combat service in World War II, Somalia and the Global War on Terror, and in peacetime in Germany; Fort Benning, Georgia; Fort Riley, Kansas; and Fort Drum, New York . As the Force Fires Headquarters, "10th Mountain Division Artillery (DIVARTY), plans, prepares, executes and assess’ combined arms operations to provide close support and precision strikes for the Division while employing Joint and organic fires and capabilities to achieve distribution effects in support of commander's operational and tactical objectives.""DIVARTY: 10th Mountain Division Artillery." Fort Drum Organizations. Web. Accessed 19 October 2015. . History World War II Early Cold War - Gyroscope and Inactivation Reincarnation as a Light Infantry Division Global War on Terror Lineage & Honors Lineage *Constituted in the Regular Army on 28 May 1930 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 10th Field Artillery Brigade, assigned to the Panama Canal Division, and allotted to the Panama Canal Department *Consolidated on 12 October 1936 with the 10th Field Artillery Brigade, 10th Division (a World War I unit organized in August 1918 at Camp Funston, Kansas; demobilized in February 1919 at Camp Funston; reconstituted on 12 October 1936)Clay, Steven E. The Arms: Cavalry, Field Artillery and Coast Artillery, 1919-41, vol. 2 of U.S. Army Order of Battle, 1919-1941 (Fort Leavenworth, KS: Combat Studies Institute Press), 708. Web. Accessed 18 October 2015. *Constituted 27 August 1942 in the Army of the United States as headquarters and Headquarters Battery, Mountain Training Center Artillery *Activated 5 September 1942 at Camp Carson, Colorado *Reorganized and redesignated 15 July 1943 as Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 10th Light Division Artillery *Reorganized and redesignated 6 November 1944 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 10th Mountain Division Artillery *Inactivated 30 November 1945 at Camp Carson, Colorado *Redesignated 18 June 1948 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 10th Division Artillery *Allotted 25 June 1948 to the Regular Army *Activated 1 July 1948 at Fort Riley, Kansas *Redesignated 1 July 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 10th Infantry Division Artillery *Inactivated 14 June 1958 at Fort Benning, Georgia *Redesignated 2 May 1987 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 10th Mountain Division Artillery, and activated at Fort Drum, New YorkMcKenney, Janice E. (2010). "Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 10th Mountain Division Artillery". Field Artillery Part 1. (CMH Pub 60-11-1(Part 1)). Army Lineage Series. United States Army Center of Military History: Washington. 65-66. Web. Accessed 19 October 2015 . *Inactivated 6 August 2004 at Fort Drum, New YorkRuscio, Pfc. Laura E. "DIVARTY transforms to meet Army needs." The Mountaineer Online. 12 August 2004. Web. Accessed 19 October 2015. . *Activated 16 October 2015 at Fort Drum, New York Note: the linkage between the 10th Mountain Division Artillery and the 10th FA Bde (Panama Canal Dept) and 10th FA Bde (10th Division) is tenuous, and may not bear out when the Army updates the official lineage. Campaign Participation Credit *World War II: North Apennines, Po Valley *Armed Forces Expeditions: *War on Terror: Campaigns to be determined References Further reading *Avallone, Paul. 2007. "Afghan Patrol -- A Platoon's Eye View - A Former Soldier Turned Embedded Journalist Accompanied a 10th Mountain Division (Light Infantry) Company During Operation Frozen Turkey in Afghanistan". Army. 57, no. 8: 36. *Avallone, Paul. 2007. "A Morning with an FST in Rural Afghanistan - The 758th Forward Surgical Team in Afghanistan, Part of the 10th Mountain Division (Light Infantry), Worked to Save a Little Girl's Life After She Stepped on a Land Mine". Army. 57, no. 6: 30. *2008. "Training 'Victory Generation' Leaders - The 4th Battalion, 31st Infantry Regiment, 10th Mountain Division (Light Infantry), Fresh from an Iraq Deployment, Supports the 10-Week U.S. Military Academy Cadet Field-Training Program at the Academy's Ranges, Where Second-Year Cadets Learn Basic Soldiering Skills - Photographs by Dennis Steele". Army. 58, no. 9: 54. *Steele, Dennis. 2007. "Patrol Base Dragon: Living in 'al Qaeda Land' - Soldiers from the 10th Mountain Division (Light Infantry) Have Occupied a Derelict Power Plant Southwest of Baghdad and Are Using It As a Patrol Base, Just a Few Paces from the Operating Area of Al Qaeda in Iraq". Army. 57, no. 5: 18. 010 010